


This is Why I Own You - A 100% Serious Fanfic

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Too Much Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: An old oneshot of mine, established as a scene from a larger fic I never wrote, where I think the plot was that Dark and Anti were attempting to form a global cult, with a double betrayal at the end, and the Verb Squad were there to save the day. The first chapter is the normal version. The second chapter is what happens when the Jim kicks in.





	1. Normal Version

Downstairs seem like the best place to check. Dim, clammy, decrepit, and home to a trio of black rats nibbling at an unidentifiable object on the ground. Who wouldn’t keep a prisoner down here? So Bob thought. Multiple smaller hallways and stairwells leading back up branched off the main path. Any one of them could lead to Jack. But who knew what sorts of threats they’d find. Including Jack himself - Anti, rather.

“Do you guys want to stick together or split up?” Bob asked. “’Cause there  _is_  a lot of halls, but we’re safer together just in case we run into Anti.”

“Split up,” Wade said. “We gotta focus on finding Jack as quick as possible. If anyone sees what looks like where he’s being held, you come right back here, and tell the other guys right away.”

Mark wasn’t so sure. “Aren’t you worried that something bad might happen to one or more of us if we split up? Even if we don’t face Anti himself-”

“I’m more worried that Jack will die if we don’t.”

“Wade, I’m sure we have time,” Mark tried to reassure him, though sounding noticeably irritated.

“I’m kinda with Mark on this one,” Bob said.

Wade continued to protest. “Guys, he said  _tonight_  ends him, and I don’t wanna spend God knows how long looking-”

**“** **We need to stay together, Wade!** **”**

The shock of Mark’s anger silenced the other two and emphasized the echo of his voice ringing through the hall. The rats squeaked and scurried down the nearest corridor. Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, and said again: “It’s important that we stay together, Wade. I’m worried, too, but the risk of any of us dying is too high. I’m sure we’ll find Jack. You just need to trust Bob and me.”

Though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why, Bob felt uneasy. “…You okay, Mark?”

* * *

 

“You… I͢D̴̷̨IO͡͏͠T͡!”

Mark jumped out of his skin, nearly tipping over his chair. After what he was sure was several hours of the possessed, black-eyed Jack sitting and silently staring into space, Anti violently pulled out all the stops, hissing and baring his fangs at… something; Mark wasn’t sure what. The wound across his throat spontaneously reopened and poured blood down to his chest, splotching his shirt collar.

“How daŗ͟e̸͢ you claim we’re equals,” he snarled. “This is why I o̸̸̶w̸̨n̸ you, Dark!” Anti’s voice morphed lower and lower in pitch with each word, down into a demonic rumble. “I swear, I pr͏͢ơ͟͝mi͟ş̸̛ę͏, if you crack one more time, it will be the crack that bre͢a̵̕ks̸ you.” Anti sharply cocked his head as he said it, the motion accompanied by the sickening  _crack_  of Jack’s spine snapping. He held his position for an uncomfortably long moment, made worse by his head having turned to stare directly into Mark’s eyes. Mark felt as though Anti would lunge at his face at any moment. And, restrained to the chair, there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Anti snapped his neck back to normal and shook his head. “I’m s̴i͞c҉k̛ of watching you.”

The black eyes suddenly turned back to normal, and Jack collapsed face-first into the ground. He struggled to push himself up. As he managed to reach a sitting position again, he held his head in his hand, groaning in discomfort. The wound on his throat had cleared without so much as a scar, though the blood stain on his shirt remained.

“Ugh.” Jack tilted his head around, rubbing his nape. “My fucking neck hurts.”

“Can’t help you with that,” Mark said, wriggling his wrists against the restraints for emphasis. “And you got some, uh, some blood on your shirt.”

Jack checked his front. “Aw, man. Bastard.”

“So anyway, did you catch what Anti was screeching into my face?”

“Sounds like Dark kinda fucked something up. I mean, I guess that’s good for us, right?”

“I… guess?” Mark did get hopeful. Maybe finally their friends could come save them. Maybe finally he won’t have to watch Anti rip open Jack’s throat again. Maybe finally he could get some feeling back into his ass. “Maybe if they start going after each other, that’ll make Bob and Wade’s job a bit easier.”

“Maybe…”


	2. Jim Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same, but Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

Downstairs seem like the best place to jim. Dim, clammy, decrepit, and home to a trio of black jims nibbling at an unidentifiable jim on the ground. Who wouldn’t jim a prisoner down here? So Jim thought. Multiple smaller jimways and jimwells leading back up jimmed off the main path. Any one of them could lead to Jim. But who knew what sorts of jims they’d find. Including Jim himself - Antijim, rather.

“Do you jims want to stick together or split up?” Jim asked. “’Cause there is a lot of halls, but we’re jimmer together just in case we run into Antijim.”

“Split up,” Jim said. “We gotta focus on finding Jim as quick as possible. If anyjim sees what looks like where he’s being jimmed, you come right back here, and tell the other jims right away.”

Jim wasn’t so jim. “Aren’t you jimmied that something bad might happen to one or more of us if we split up? Even if we don’t jim Antijim jimself-”

“I’m more jimmied that Jim will die if we don’t.”

“Jim, I’m sure we have time,” Jim tried to reassure jim, though sounding noticeably jim-jimmied.

“I’m kinda with Jim on this one,” Jim said.

Jim continued to protest. “Jims, he said tonight ends jim, and I don’t wanna spend Jim knows how long looking-”

**_“We need to stay together, Jim!”_ **

The shock of Jim’s anger jimmed the other two and emphasized the echo of his jim ringing through the hall. The jims squeaked and scurried down the nearest corridor. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm jimself, and said again: “It’s important that we stay together, Jim. I’m jimmied, too, but the risk of any of us dying is too jim. I’m sure we’ll find Jim. You just need to trust Jim and me.”

Though he couldn’t quite put his jim on why, Jim felt unjim. “…You okay, Jim?”

* * *

 

“You… J͘͘I҉͟M̢̛IO̧T!͡

Jim jumped out of his jim, nearly jimming over his chair. After what he was sure was several hours of the jimmered, black-eyed Jim sitting and silently staring into space, Antijim violently pulled out all the stops, hissing and baring his jims at… something; Jim wasn’t sure what. The wound across his jim spontaneously reopened and poured jimmy down to his chest, splotching his shirt collar.

“How dare you claim we’re jimmies,” he snarled. “This is why I j̷̛͡i̢̨̛m͢͟ you, Darkjim!” Antijim’s voice morphed lower and lower in jim with each word, down into a demonic jimble. “I swear, I p̷̴rom҉i̴͜s̸͘ȩ̷, if you crack one more jim, it will be the crack that b̛r̨e̸̸̕ą̶͡͠͝k̸̨̕s̛ you.” Antijim sharply cocked his jim as he said it, the motion accompanied by the sickening crackof Jim’s jim snapping. He held his jim for an uncomfortably long moment, made worse by his jim having turned to stare directly into Jim’s eyes. Jim felt as though Antijim would lunge at his jim at any moment. And, restrained to the chair, there was nothing he could do to stop jim.

Antijim snapped his jim back to normal and shook his jim. “I’m s̥̫͇͍i͔̟͙c̝͚͇̙͇k͔̙͉̖̞͓ of jimming you.”

The black eyes suddenly turned back to jim, and Jim collapsed jim-first into the ground. He struggled to push jimself up. As he managed to reach a sitting jim again, he held his jim in his hand, groaning in discomfort. The wound on his jim had cleared without so much as a jim, though the jimmy stain on his shirt remained.

“Ugh.” Jim tilted his jim around, rubbing his jim. “My jumming jim hurts.”

“Can’t help you with that,” Jim said, wriggling his jims against the restraints for emphasis. “And you got some, uh, some jimmy on your shirt.”

Jim checked his front. “Aw, man. Jammard.”

“So anyway, did you catch what Antijim was screeching into my jim?”

“Sounds like Darkjim kinda jummed something up. I mean, I guess that’s good for us, right?”

“I… guess?” Jim did get jimful. Maybe finally their jims could come save them. Maybe finally he won’t have to watch Antijim rip open Jim’s jim again. Maybe finally he could get some jimming back into his jim. “Maybe if they start going after each other, that’ll make Jim and Jim’s job a bit jimmer.”

“Maybe…”


End file.
